FadingFeelingPhobia
by luannlullaby
Summary: A wish can make one's life better, more oft than not. Arthur was not as lucky, however, as his wish only served to make his life a living hell. A hell he loathes deeply, yet cannot leave due to a stupid fear. Who knew angels could be so evil?
1. The Beginning

Fading/Feeling/Phobia

It all started out small. So small, so insignificant...

Yet here he was; on a bed, underweight (rather severely, to be exact), and all he could feel was nothing. No sadness, no despair, no hunger, no anger, rage, or even annoyance. He hadn't felt a thing for months now and here he was, being forced into speaking about what made him this way. What changed him into this.

The one and lone thing he can do as the oldest brother of his gives him a no-nonsense statement of: "Tell me what happened, Artie."

...Is to do the one thing he despised.

"I don't think... I don't think I can word it right. Can I just pick Joy Division, Suede, and Pulp songs to explain it?" he whispered out, trying to keep the sudden wet feeling in his eyes to himself.

The older man with deep red hair sighed, "Alright, but ye have to explain why ye picked the song and what it stands for."

The blonde nodded and began to look through his records to find the first song, of the first band to begin his tale.

Yes, he was going to do what he despised most: inform someone of his problems.

(Author's Note: This is a story I based off a few songs I've been listening to a lot lately. I don't use any song meanings to connect with the situations, I only use the lyrics. I do not own any lyrics or the bands mentioned and I do not own Hetalia! The bands used here are some of my favorites...favorites such as Suede, Pulp, and Joy Division. I worked hard to really create a really evil, almost makes me ill to write about character which could disturb others. I hope this one does just that. Anyways, I hope you read this story and enjoy! :) )


	2. Joy Division--Isolation

_In fear every day, every evening/He calls her aloud from above/Carefully watched for a reason/Painstaking devotion and love/Surrendered to self preservation/From others who care for themselves/A blindness that touches perfection/But hurts just like anything else/Isolation, isolation, isolation/Mother, I tried, please believe me/I'm doing the best that I can/I'm ashamed of the things I've been put through/I'm ashamed of the person I am/Isolation, isolation, isolation_

Ewan twitched as he heard the song. He had a feeling this would get worse from here on out. Arthur began to explain the song and why he chose it, "I have been alone my whole life, and when I was growing up, all I had were you, Nicky, and the twins as my friends. Yet...you two always treated me so...poorly. I learned over time, that being alone was better than being by anyone at all."

He took a deep breath as he continued on, "Being alone so much is not healthy, but neither is being bullied or neglect. When you all neglected me, I thought it was because you genuinally despised me. So, one day, after playing out in the fields alone once more, I came back to my empty house and feel asleep whilst reading a book. I...didn't think it was going to happen, but it did. I got a new brother; one who loved me."

* * *

The eight year old child had been asleep in the empty-of-family-life cottage. It had been empty for three years, ever since his brother's left. How he even got by was solely thanks to his magical friends. Magical friends who were raising him at the time.

This night, his magical friends had left early and wrapped the child in a warm blanket after he fell asleep whilst reading a book. The house had been calm, quiet, still.

Jade green eyes opened to the now-dulled sense of loneliness. He sighed lightly to himself and lay in the dimly lit room. He could hear the wind blow lightly, the wolves howl at the moon, and the trees rustling a few feet away from his humble abode.

As the full moon shown into the room where the child lay on the floor, he made a silent wish. A wish for someone, anyone who would stay by him and not leave after a short while. It wasn't till five minutes later when he saw a shadow forming on the floor where the light shone in.

The shadow grew larger, longer, and soon it began to take a form on the floor. While the shadow took a form on the floor, it also began to materialize physically. Out of the shadow rose a figure of a man with brilliant dove wings, skin as white as snow, and eyes the color of a garnet. The man's form had taken full manifest and was standing in front of the stunned blonde.

Mid length, pale violet hair hung in his face in the form of messy bangs as the being closed his eyes and smiled, skin emitting a silver glow, "Hello Arthur Kirkland, my name is Isaiah and I am your guardian angel."

The still-stunned blonde only looked the man up and down, "Hi...Isaiah. How do I know you're really my guardian angel?"

Garnet eyes opened with a tinge of sadness in them, "Your brothers—Ewan, Nicky, Aedan, Breanden—left you here alone when you were five... They haven't spoken to you since. They ignore your existence completely; treat you as if you don't exist at all."

Jade eyes were slowly filling with tears as the heavenly being leaned down and picked him up, hugging him closely.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you, but I will never leave you, I promise." he whispered to the blonde.

The eight year old muttered, "How do I know you won't leave me like everyone else?"

"Because...I love you, Arthur. I don't abandon the things I love."

He looked up at the angel, tears now falling from his eyes, "Promise?"

The garnet eyes looked upon him with utmost adoration as he said with a happy grin, "Promise, my love."

* * *

Nicky then spoke up, "Arthur, we don't hate you! We wouldn't be here now if we did."

He let out a soundless chuckle, "Could've fooled me, Nick! At the point when Isaiah entered my life, I finally had a big brother who loved me, protected me...didn't leave me alone. He was everything I could have wanted and more. He cared about me...he really did, unlike my so-called family."

* * *

One day when he was twelve, Ewan came up to his cottage, expecting to find his little brother at the door. Instead, he got a man with pale violet hair standing there, telling him, "Arthur's whereabouts are not of your concern. If he doesn't wish to see you, then he doesn't wish to see you. I can only imagine how overjoyed you are to be away from him! Did you not leave him when he was five? Exactly. So, your seeing him is not an option at this point."

The twenty year old Scott frowned, "I'm his brother; ye can't keep him away from me! I know I made some mistakes, but I am willing ta make up for them! Listen...I know you're his angel, but even ye have ta know that I deserve a second chance. He needs me in his life."

Garnet eyes sharpened as an angered smile appeared on the angel's face, "Really? If he needed you in his life, then why has he done so well without you?"

Ewan's slate grey eyes met the garnet in a bit of irritation, "How has he done well? He sees no one but you an' Francis along with other people he has to fight! Being alone like this is not healthy for him! Isaiah, let me see him, he needs his family."

Isaiah's response was harsh and cruel, "If being alone is not healthy for him, then why leave him for seven years alone?"

Ewan was left speechless as the angel snapped his fingers; reenforcing the banishment spell on Arthur's home.

The Scottish man shouted in rage, "Ye can't keep him away from us forever! He will see us eventually outside the home an' ye won't be able ta prevent it!"

Isaiah's garnet eyes seemed to say he believed otherwise, but his verbal response said, "I only prevent what Arthur wishes to prevent, Ewan. Something you have no say in."

The Scottish man walked away, his three waiting brothers looking furious as he approached them without their youngest brother.

Isaiah grinned even further when a fiery redhead stormed up to the invisible barrier, "Hello Aedan! Still an angry drunk, then?"

The blood haired man's rage broke out as he shrieked, "Shut the hell up, Isaiah! You manipulative son of a bitch, how dare you keep 'im from us?! He's our little brother, and all we want is to apologize, but you can't even let that happen! Fuck off and at least let us see 'im!"

Mocking eyes are mismatched with a concerned frown, "Really now? Because when Arthur drowned and almost died under your watch, you sat there and did nothing. I was the one who saved him, not you. Now you could have apologized then...yet you didn't. Oh, no—you did the 'noble' thing and left him alone in that house when he was five."

Aedan could feel his frustration rising, "I was only twelve, I didn't know how to swim, what was I supposed to do? I'll admit I was wrong on leavin' 'im alone, but don't we all mistakes we want to correct?"

The angel's eyes rolled delicately, "Hmm, true, and yet I don't think any of you unruly beasts are truly sorry for what you did. I am his guardian angel; I am the one who is raising him and I am only doing what's best for him."

The rage boiled over for the nineteen year old as his deep forest eyes became a volatile flame, "Bullshit! You're only doin' what's best for you, not 'im! Now let me see 'im!"

Nicky sighed as he ran over to restrain his older brother, "Calm down, Aedan! I don't agree with him either, but perhaps he really is doing his best for Arthur. When he wants us to see him, we'll see him; he won't keep us away forever."

"Yes he will, you Welsh idiot! He wants to see a fightin' Irishman, oh I'll show 'im fightin' Irish!"

The raven haired Welshman sighed as he pulled his brother away from the scene; kicking and screaming the entire way. With an apologetic look in his crystal blue eyes, the eighteen year old continued dragging his nineteen year old brother away till they were both gone.

Then came the calmer, much more collected brother. The twin of the Irishman, that is.

He had deep forest eyes, blood-red hair, and ivory skin, much like his brother, with the exception that his hair was wavy whereas his brother's was a straight wave.

"...Isaiah, Arthur hasn't seen us in years. We are his only family, he is our baby brother. Please, for his sake, let us at least talk to 'im." Breanden tried to reason with the angel as calmly as possible.

The angel only twitched his wings, eyes appearing to be in thought, yet the Northern Ireland nation knew better than to believe it. Isaiah had pulled these kinds of stunts before and was not above using false hope to further taunt the brothers about their mistakes.

"Hmm, even though you do make a decent case, I simply cannot allow any of you near my Arthur. Sorry, Breanden, but maybe in a few years, I'll allow you uncivilized beasts to see him."

The perky voice, the teasing tone, and that look in those condescending garnet gems made the usually calmer twin snap.

He lifted up his fist and gave the barrier a strong punch. As a result, his skin became raw, bloodied, and blistered on contact.

A growl escaped his lips, "Isaiah, let me see 'im. If you want a fuckin' war, I'll give you a fuckin' war; I'll do anythin' to see my brother again. So I suggest you do as I say now or else I will turn to such measures."

"Hahaha! You know you don't frighten me, drunkard. I have unmatchable powers; you don't, big difference. Arthur is mine now, you made that clear the moment you abandoned him." this being said, Isaiah went back inside the cottage, leaving a fuming Breanden outside to walk away angrily with Ewan in tow.

When he was back inside the cottage, Isaiah walked the stairs to where Arthur's room was. His garnet orbs let their gaze linger on the English nation before walking up to his bedside, kissing him awake.

"Mm... Huh? Isaiah? What happened? I remember a knock on the door and you giving me a drink... Who was here?" the twelve-year-old asked with a small yawn.

Isaiah only sent him a frown, "Arthur, Ewan was here with Aedan, Nicky, and Breanden."

Jade eyes lit up like a candlelight at the mention of his brother's names and it made the angel sick to his stomach.

'_Why...Why would you love them when they don't love you back? Why do your eyes shine for them? No, no they're supposed to shine for me and me only, I'll make sure they do!_'

"Really? Do they miss me? Do they want to see me? Why were they here, Isaiah?" and at the joy in his voice, Isaiah should have felt happy. Too bad he felt pissed instead.

His face showed disappointment as he told the child, "Arthur, they want nothing to do with you. They even told me to keep you away from them. They aren't sorry, they don't miss you. I'm sorry, Arthur: they don't love you and they never will."

The blonde's eyes showed a breaking faith in his brothers while they fell to the floor. Isaiah was elated as he hugged the little blonde and told him, "You don't need them, you don't need anyone besides me, Arthur. I won't ever hurt you. I won't ever betray your trust or love. I'm all you need in life: not anyone else."

Jade met garnet with tears flowing down his cheeks, "W-Why do they hate me so much? What did I do wrong? How can I fix it?"

Isaiah sighed, holding the blonde closer while he spoke, "Arthur, I have no clue why they hate you, but I can tell you now, you did nothing wrong! They did for not loving you. Nothing you can do will ever change their mind. All you can do is move on to someone who does love you... Someone like me."

The blonde sobbed some more into the angel's shoulder. After having a few minutes to calm himself, he simply said, "I don't want you to leave, Isaiah. I want you here forever. You're the only who ever loved me, you know."

The angel broke out into an unseen grin, replying with a sorrowful, "I know, Arthur, trust me I do know."

* * *

"...See, we didn't hate ye! Artie, ye have ta believe me, we felt like shit for what we did, honest! Ye have ta trust me, it was all Isaiah!" Ewan explained their side of the story before Arthur finished telling his.

The blonde merely rolled his eyes: "Last time I trusted Aedan, he left me to drown and didn't bother to get help. Last time I trusted you, Breanden, and Nicky, you ditched me in a lone cottage, in a forest I was not familiar with and never returned for me! When I did come back, you didn't apologize; you ignored me like as if I was dead to you. Isaiah loved me! Things were great before you came back too late for me."

The four brothers cringed in shame and guilt. This shame and guilt increased ten fold as the other countries present glared daggers at them. Really, what did a five-year-old do to deserve such treatment?

"I can't trust you, I don't trust you! That's why this is so hard to talk about." he snapped at his brothers before inhaling a shaky breath, "This song also applies to my isolation as a country, not just a person. After you guys came over...Isaiah changed. He wanted me at the cottage all the time, never with anyone else. It made my job hard to do. It made making friends impossible. I would go to meetings with a few other countries, only to feel so...alone, insignificant, inadequate, unwanted. My friendship with Kiku means the world to me because...he was the first friend I had outside of Isaiah. Everyone was too busy cowering in fear over Isaiah, it made things hard to make friends, but Kiku still stayed around."

* * *

The angel was possessive. Even saying this, it still felt too light of a term to accurately describe how he was over Arthur.

He loathed him making friends.

He loathed him talking to other nations.

He loathed the very thought of him going to war or even so much as leaving for a world meeting.

If Isaiah had his way, Arthur would be back at their current home, lying in bed with him. Not this monstrosity he was doing now.

He was spending far too much time with this Kiku boy. In all honesty, Isaiah was unsure of this nation's intentions with his Arthur. How was he supposed to know if he would try to steal his jade eyed love away? How was he to know this Kiku generally had no plans to harm him?

"Arthur, I don't think you should see this Kiku. How do you know you can trust him? How do you know—for fact—that he is not using you for his personal gain?" the angel questioned the nation.

The thin blonde sighed, "Trust me; if he really does like me as a friend, he'll be here, not in Russia. Isaiah, you keep forgetting I am a nation and it is in my duties to make Allies for the safety of my people. I am old enough now to do this on my own."

Isaiah mentally groaned. The one problem of loving a nation in place of a human was that nations were required to have friends, humans were not.

So he did the one thing he could as Kiku did not show. He talked to Arthur, letting him know how wrong he was.

"Well, well, well; looks like he didn't show up. Just like I had suspected. Arthur, you really should know by now that I'm the only one you can truly trust and have as a friend. These other nations are unreliable, besides, who needs other nations or people when you have me?" the violette taunted the blonde he was supposed to guard and do what was in his best intentions for life.

Arthur sighed in defeat before walking over to Isaiah and hugging him, "...You were right. You are the only friend I'll ever truly have. I'm sorry, Isaiah."

The guardian blinked, "For what?"

"For going against your advice! I'm sorry, it'll never happen again, I'll never hold anyone close again, and I won't ever trust anyone again. You are right; I can't trust anyone else, all I can trust is you. All I have is you and losing you frightens me more than demise itself. Please, never leave me, Isaiah; I don't want to be alone again." he heard the muffled sob loud and clear, a smirk momentarily on his face before dissolving into a saddened look.

Too bad Arthur only saw the saddened look, "Arthur, I won't ever leave you. I love you, I love you too much to do such things to you. Unlike like the rest of the world, you'll always have me, all you ever need is me."

["Isaiah used to kiss me whenever he comforted me. I hated it. It felt wrong, strange, and invasive. I never told him 'no', 'stop', or 'what're you doing' because I was terrified he'd leave me. I didn't want to be alone again, so I kept my mouth shut. Sometimes, I wish I would've said it. Then maybe...it wouldn't have turned on me the way it did."]

Then came a knock on the door, effectively saving Arthur from the unwanted kiss of his angel. Garnet eyes widened in fury as he saw Arthur open the door and the person on the other side of the door.

Kiku.

The one he loathed most, the one who just does not go away!

"Kiku? What are you doing here? Didn't your boss want you in Russia?" he inquired of the Japanese nation.

Japan nodded, "Yes, he did, but I don't like Russia. I want to be friends with you."

Isaiah marched over to door, grabbed Arthur firmly by the arm and said, "Arthur, can you go make us some tea? I'm sure Kiku would love some, I know I do!"

"Umm, okay Isaiah. Sorry Kiku, I'll be right back with some tea." the Englishman left, trusting his angel to be polite to their guest.

Trust which proved to be sorely misplaced.

"Hello, Japan! Here to hurt my Arthur, I assume?" the angel seethed at the nation whose response was a sharply worded accusation.

"No, I am here because I am his true friend, unlike yourself. Isaiah-kun, I am not ever leaving Asa-san's side as a friend; I know what you tell him. I heard you from the window you probably left open. I don't like what you're doing to him and I will make it stop. Unlike everyone else, I am not afraid of you nor will I ever be."

Isaiah's lip twisted into a devious smirk, his answer to this accusation being, "I have no clue what on earth you are ever so delludedly ranting on about, but if you plan on making me leave Arthur, then you will have another thing coming. You see...I've raised Arthur and I love him to death, so sharing him with you doesn't sit too well with me. For the sake of Arthur, I shall be the bigger man and tolerate you."

Kiku's toffee brown eyes sharpened, "Nothing you do is for the sake of Asa-san, it's all for the sake of yourself. Isaiah-kun, you can trust me to keep my word and my vow is to free Asa-san from whatever hold you have on him."

Isaiah chuckled, "Like as if you could, Japan! He's mine, all mine and I refuse to give him up."

Kiku's smile managed to unnerve the angel as he daintily spoke, "I knew you would say such things. Prepare for a war, Isaiah-kun, because I will not stop till Asa-san is free from you."

* * *

"See what I mean, Asa-san? You have to trust your brothers when they say Isaiah-kun kept them away from you with force. He's always despised me and I hate the fact he has such a strong hold over you. Especially now when he's done nothing but harm." the shorter nation explained to the blonde as he recalled his own experience with the controlling guardian.

Arthur only shook his head, "Why would he hate you, though? He told me over time he came to like you."

Kiku placed a firm hand on his shoulders, speaking in a firm tone, "He never did, Asa-san. He hated me because I was never afraid of him and unlike your brothers, he could not use past mistakes to keep me away from you."

Arthur's gem eyes fell to the floor, all he could say was, "Well... That's just one more thing he's lied to me about, then."

He then picked out another record, one with a song that hit pretty close to home.


	3. Suede--The Wild Ones

_There's a song playing through another wall/All we see and believe is the D.J. and debts dissolve/And it's a shame the plane is leaving on this sunny day/'cause on you my tattoo will be bleeding and the name will stain/But oh if you stay we'll ride from disguised suburban graves/We'll go from the bungalows where the debts still grow each day/And oh if you stay I'll chase the rain blown fears away/We'll shine like the morning and sin in the sun oh if you stay/We'll be the wild ones running with the dogs today/We'll be the wild ones running with the dogs today_

Arthur let a small, barely visible smile capture his lips as the song finished playing, "This one makes me think about America. I love it because it brings back the good memories of raising him, but...there's also bad to it."

The room was silent as the wheat blonde continued on, "His leaving me did not bother me in the end; it was Isaiah's actions and words that hurt worse than any war or scar ever could have. Isaiah had been so warm and loving my whole life—for him to change so suddenly, it messed with my head."

He let out a soft huff of air, "America was proof that I could have a functioning life with anyone else outside of Isaiah. When he left, Isaiah used that to my disadvantage and further threw me down into despair in a way no one, not even Alfred, could have ever done."

* * *

Arthur had come back from America after losing that horrid war. He returned in the pretense of Isaiah offering him comfort and support. He never once imagined he'd get what he did.

A bitterly cold, wet hand gripped the handle and opened the door. The room was dark and as he shut the door, he was under the impression Isaiah had perhaps fallen asleep.

When he was tackled to the floor, he let out a loud yell of distress.

"Isaiah! Isaiah help! Help me, please!" the weakened blonde shouted out loud.

Then, he felt it. The sharp, cold, yet burning edge of the knife being plunged into his skin. He let out a scream of horror and pain as the knife pulled out only to be stabbed back into different areas of his body. He could feel his warm, sticky sweet-smelling blood clouding his senses as it poured on the floor.

He felt the knife being pulled out at last and a light was on in the room, thus allowing him to see his attacker.

Imagine his surprise when he saw it was none other than his guardian angel, Isaiah.

"I-Isaiah? Why?" he asked in a hoarse whisper of horror while the angel looked down upon him in shame.

"Arthur, you ungrateful, awful, awful child. After all I did for you, you had the nerve to disrespect me in such manner by trying to replace me with that worthless mongrel! I tried to warn you he'd leave like everyone else, I tried to stop you from making a huge mistake, yet what happens instead? I get disobeyed, disrespected, and I am left to see you hurt beyond repair all thanks to your ignorance."

The angel then leaned down to his level, so they were eye-to-eye when he asked, "What did I tell you growing up, Arthur?"

"Never try to love, befriend, or trust anyone outside of you. I can't ever have a relationship or life outside of you because no one could ever love or want to deal with myself as well as my issues." the battered blonde recited by heart.

A wicked grin appeared on his face, "Good boy."

With a touch of his hand, all the stab wounds went away, then the angel stood and told him in a chilling voice, "Arthur, this is your punishment for trying to have a relationship, a life outside of me. I won't be back till you admit your wrongs and accept your fate with me. Goodbye, Arthur, for now."

In a flash of bright light, the angel disappeared and Arthur headed off to his bed.

The next morning, he was violently ill. Fever, coughing, headache, and what appeared to be some sort of stomach flu so severe he could not hold down soup without needing a bucket. All he could do was drink some water and hope for the best.

The best never came. He was constantly dehydrated and due to the fact no one came by to check on him, he was left to get his own water for himself. With each moment, it felt as if his body was getting weaker as it soon became hard to get his own glass of water and his head was getting lighter.

In a week, Arthur's condition had quickly deteriorated. This was not only physical, but mental as well.

In truth, Arthur could not stand being too alone for too long. With the absence of Isaiah and his presence, Arthur was left feeling terrified and guilty.

Guilty for going against his guardian.

Guilty for making him react the way he did.

Mad at himself for ever believing he could have a life, a hope, a relationship with someone other than Isaiah.

He learned his lesson and he had learned it hard.

With a soft moan of pain at the soreness in his body, Arthur muttered out, "Isaiah...I'm sorry. You were right; I can't have a relationship of any form or a life with anyone outside of you. Alfred left, my brothers left...everyone leaves me except you. I don't belong with anyone besides you and I'm sorry for taking you for granted."

He slowly fell asleep, never once seeing the smiling eyes of a too-joyous angel.

Jade eyes opened a few hours later to see a smiling angel holding him in his arms, his words being a simple: "I forgive you. You have to promise me, though, that you won't ever attempt another relationship with any other nation or person the way you did with Alfred."

The blonde quickly responded, "I promise! I won't do anything like that ever again, nor will I ever attempt to have a life outside of you. Please...just promise me you won't leave again. You're all that I've got and without you, I have nothing. I don't want to be alone again, Isaiah, please don't leave me alone."

Isaiah's serene glance looked out-of-place with the maniacal smile on his face, "I promise I won't leave you alone ever again. However, break my rules and this will be your punishment. Except each sickness will get worse than the last and you will be left to fend for yourself till you see the error in your ways. Understand?"

The nation nodded wildly, "I promise, I promise! I understand the punishment and I'll do my best to not break your rules. Just don't leave me alone again."

"I won't, my love."

A kiss to his lips and Arthur's physical illness is cured as Isaiah's grip on him tightened more. He would fall asleep in the angel's arms that night, body too exhausted to do much else.

* * *

Kiku, Ewan, Breanden, Aedan, and Nicky were all emitting a black aura.

America then spoke up, "So...my leaving did not make you hate me, Iggy?"

The wheat blonde shook his head, "No, America, it did not! Look at you; you're a great nation. It was...all I ever wanted was a chance to have something, anything with someone outside of Isaiah, but all this did was prove how right he was! I can't have a relationship, a life, a chance, anything outside of Isaiah because he's the only one who'll ever love me no matter what. I learned that...I accepted it. Nothing I can do will ever make anyone stay. The only one who will ever stay besides me no matter what is Isaiah and as bad as it may sound, I want him back!"

He placed his head in his hands, body trembling as he mumbled, "I want him back, I want him back! I don't care how bad he got sometimes, I miss him. I'm willing to do anything to make him stay."

"Why, Iggy?" Breanden questioned, putting a hand on his brother's too bony shoulder. All he got was a mumble, one which only those nearest to him heard.

"Without him, I have nothing."


	4. Pulp--Don't You Know

_There's not much time for talking/All your friends are going to walk away/If there was time for talking/All too soon you'd be lost for things to say/Don't you know she could break you/Every bone that's inside of you?/Then again she might make you/Everything that you want her to/And if you could walk away, where would you go anyway?/And if you've still got the chance/I know you know you'll stay, stay_

Arthur wiped at his eyes, and he began to explain this particular song, "Isaiah had unrealistic expectations about image. He wanted to control it at all costs, that's why I never liked how I looked. I always felt like I was his dress up doll, not a person. ...I bet you're all wondering why I never left? Even if I wanted to leave, I'd have nowhere to go. Even if I had the chance, I'd stay because I couldn't move on without him."

After a moment's silence, he whispered out, "He objectified me in the end; I see it now. I wasn't a lover to him, I was just another image he wanted to control."

* * *

Isaiah raked his fingers through the fifteen year old's hair; eyes taking in every inch of him before suddenly deciding, "I want you to lose ten pounds."

The fifteen year old wheat blonde was now annoyed, "What?! I-I won't look like a man then!"

"Yes you will! You'll look like a prettier man." Arthur's face flushed red at this as his eyes narrowed at the angel.

"I don't want to lose ten pounds and I don't like being called 'pretty'. I am a man you know!" Isaiah chuckled in response to this.

He put his hands on the blonde's waist, pinching an inch of skin as he did so, "If you can pinch an inch, it means you're fat."

At first, this initial comment did not bother the blonde. Over time, all the little comments began to play a role in making his head turn on himself.

Little comments such as:

"I love you as a person, Arthur, not for your looks. Your looks are cute, maybe a chubby cute, but still cute in some light to someone else out there."

"Arthur, you should watch your sweets. It's not only bad for your teeth, but for your waistline as well. I mean, you don't want it any bigger like a boar or those brutes at those pubs, right?"

"Ah Arthur, if only you had a body like Apollo himself! Then you'd be perfect and I could love you forever."

The blonde could see it in his actions that Isaiah was becoming distant towards him. He would rarely acknowledge or even look at the teen, only doing so when he felt necessary.

This was a form of isolation Arthur could not handle. He may as well have been alone considering the way his only friend (and source of company) was treating him. As the isolation grew more intense, so did his fear. What is this fear, you ask? The fear of losing Isaiah forever and resuming a life of eternal solitude.

One day, after a month of this constant neglect and fear, he approached Isaiah in his room and hugged him tightly in pure desperation.

The jade-eyed teen was nervous as he spoke, "Isaiah, you aren't going to leave me, are you?"

The angel gave him a thoughtful look, "Well...I will, but I won't if you lose those ten pounds."

Arthur nodded, relieved eyes meeting calculating ones as he vowed, "I will lose the weight, Isaiah. You just wait and see, I'll become the perfect boy you always deserved."

The angel sighed softly, saying as gently as he could, "Prove me wrong, Arthur. I'm not so sure you can..."

He was met with a defiant, determined stare and strong words of, "Believe me; I can and I will do it."

Mentally, Isaiah jumped up and down in victory. He knew he could use Arthur's stubbornness for something! Who knew it could be used for controlling him?

Unfortunately for Arthur, the control did not end there.

* * *

Kiku could feel himself seething; who would do this to his friend? Isaiah knew Arthur had a phobia of being left alone and yet he used this to constantly keep him under his hold. Isaiah knew Arthur did not have any lasting relationship outside of him and was not above using the failure with America to lower the blonde's confidence. Isaiah knew Arthur was stubborn and strong-willed by nature, yet he turned this on him to control his image.

Arthur sighed as he tried to calm down his trembling, "I am this weight because of Isaiah. I have been this weight for years because of him. I never wanted to be, but...I did not want to be alone ever again, so I did everything to please him. Even if it meant risking my health."

"...He was that important to ye then?" Ewan muttered out sadly as he looked upon his brother in guilt.

'_If we hadn't left him... If we hadn't neglected him... Isaiah would have never been around an' Arthur wouldn't be in this mess._'

"...He was my world at the time. He still is. I would do anything to keep Isaiah. Including some extreme things that I still have night terrors about."

* * *

He had lost the weight.

He had shaped his eyebrows to the exact way Isaiah wanted them.

He lightened his hair (using magic, of course) to a pale wheat blonde.

Now...he was doing the extreme, and it was all for Isaiah.

He took several shaking breaths as he laid down on the marble table top, the doctor looking at the teen with a rather perverted excitement in his eyes.

"Ah, Isaiah...he's pretty." the doctor mumbled dreamily, running his hands down the fifteen year old's shirtless chest. Arthur shifted uncomfortably; it was perfectly clear to anyone there that the fifteen year old was still incredibly naïve about such things.

The angel snarled with a grin on his face, "Thoughts to yourself, Dr. Hughes! Keep in mind, I will be here this whole time, making sure you don't allow greedy hands to travel too far."

The jade-eyed teenager's hand instantly shot out and held Isaiah's hand tightly.

"...Don't leave, stay by me. Please?" he pleaded with the angel.

Isaiah sent an assuring look his way while he leaned down and kissed his lips, "Don't worry love, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."

Fear gripped his very being, seeping from his eyes and the nervous squeak which escaped his lips as Isaiah shoved the sleeping potion down his throat. Jade gems fluttered shut and the procedure began.

He hadn't known how long it had been when he had woken up. All he knew was at the moment, he was in his bed, and Isaiah was holding him tightly.

"It's done now?" he asked gently.

Isaiah nodded, "It's all over now, you won't have to go through it ever again."

Arthur let a smile capture his lips, "Great... Thank you for being here for me, Isaiah."

"It was no problem, love. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Anything to keep you happy, Isaiah."

* * *

The three brother's eyes were wide as their little brother took off his shirt and tell-tale scars were visible to the every nation in the room. An inaudible gasp was made by all occupants as they stared at the scars on the bottom of the ribcage.

"I removed my lower ribs surgically as a present for Isaiah."

Norway let out a gasp of horror he hadn't realized he had held in, asking a simple, "Why?" in the process.

The Brit's eyes dozed off, speaking in a small voice he told them, "Because I'd do anything to make Isaiah happy. His happiness is all that matters to me and I'm will do everything in my power to keep him happy."

* * *

"Isaiah?" the uneasy nation called out to the angel sleeping next to him in his bed.

"Mm, what? Arthur, why are you up so early? You don't have any meetings or work today, go back to bed." the irate violette groaned; wrapping his arms around the one he was meant to protect.

The Kirkland sighed before explaining himself to the lax angel, "I want to...surgically remove some lower ribs so I can have a smaller waist. Like...like the one you wanted."

Garnet orbs were opened fully, looking at the blonde, examining his face as if to see if he was joking or not. When he saw this was not a joke, his first thoughts were joyous and celebratory.

Of course, he'd never let his true feelings on the matter show.

"Arthur, lovie...you don't have to do this for me. I love you the way you are."

'_Lies, lies, lies! Get it done! Your waist is not small enough for me!_'

The wheat haired teen only answered back with a, "I know you do, but...think of this as a thank you present for everything you've ever done for me throughout my life. Isaiah, I want this surgery done and nothing you say will change this."

Oh if he was allowed to smile, he would! Sadly enough, Isaiah settled for a quiet 'thank you' and a hug.

* * *

The nations were all silent, horrified, disturbed, concerned, and afraid. Afraid of an angel they all grew over time to disdain, the angel who once dubbed himself a 'valiant protector of Arthur'.

Isaiah.


	5. Suede--The Drowners

_Won't someone give me a gun?/Oh well it's for my brother/Well he writes the line wrote down my spine/It says "Oh do you believe in love there?"/So slow down slow down, you're taking me over/And so we drown/Sir we drown/stop taking me over/Won't someone give me some fun?/(And the skin flies all around us)/We kiss in his room to a popular tune/Oh real drowners/Slow down slow down, you're taking me over/And so we drown/Sir we drown/Stop taking me over_

Ewan could feel his stomach churn as thoughts of the song's blunt lyrical sexual tones flashed in his mind.

'._..No. Artie, this couldn't have...oh fuckin' god, no... No._'

Oddly enough, it was Breanden who broke the sickening silence, "Arthur, please tell me he didn't... I mean—why this song, Artie? What possessed you to pick this song?"

All the nations were present, all with the exception of Japan and Norway with a bit of America, were silent throughout the ordeal.

All their eyes were watching Arthur as he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to speak, yet he couldn't. He began to nibble on his lip, eyes averting his fellow nations.

This was when Norway asked the dreaded question on everyone's mind, "Arthur, you said he kissed you to comfort you, he slept in the same bed as you, and he clearly was touchy-feely with you in an inappropriately intimate way. Did he touch you, at all?"

Arthur resumed nibbling on his lip, his mind off in space, not quite registering anything around him. He played the song once more on a repeat, then as he sang along with the song, began to speak of all those little things which happened behind the scenes of the possessive moments with Isaiah.

* * *

He was nine when Isaiah first kissed him on the lips. Before this, it had been innocent pecks on the cheek, forehead, and nose.

He hadn't understood it, yet he felt still felt uncomfortable about it.

When questioned about it, Isaiah would laugh, "Oh Arthur! I'm a guardian angel; back in my home, this is how we comfort people."

Arthur still didn't like it, but kept his mouth shut for the sake of keeping Isaiah around.

He had been ten when the angel had given him his bath and his hand slipped too low below his waist in the water. The wheat haired boy simply squirmed and cried out, "Stop! I don't like it!"

The pale violet haired angel sighed, "But love, how am I supposed to get you clean everywhere?"

When he was eleven, Isaiah had groped him for the first time. This was not blunt or bold, but rather a subtle touch which lasted few seconds too long.

This was when he began to feel Isaiah's touch on him, even when he wasn't physically near.

At the age of twelve, a day after his brother's infamous visit to his cottage, he was sitting under a tree in the backyard of the cottage reading a book. He had been so absorbed in the little spell book he hadn't even acknowledged the angel's presence.

Isaiah gently plopped himself down next to Arthur. The very second he was near the green-eyed preteen, he placed a hand on his thigh and began to rub it slowly, roughly. Arthur squirmed in discomfort; he was never taught the difference between 'good touch/bad touch' and despite Isaiah's efforts to say otherwise, Arthur felt touches like this were bad.

This only exceeded into something far worse.

The book he had read had been ripped out of his hands and his 'protector' was straddling him, his face only mere inches away from his prey.

Arthur shut his eyes in fear whilst his face moved in closer and in an instant, felt a kiss upon his lips.

This kiss was not a normal, quick peck he had been used to. This kiss was harsh, aggressive, demanding, and passionate. He felt a bite on his lower lip and opened his mouth to gasp in pain, only for his mouth for it to be dominated by his guardian's tongue.

He could feel the tongue massaging his own, exploring his mouth, and yet in spite of this, he was frozen.

Arthur had never been touched like this before.

When it was all over, the angel pulled away, a grin on his face. Arthur, however, opened his eyes wide–the only emotion in them being terrified.

The angel's brow furrowed in worry, "Lovie, are you alright?"

He still remained frozen, eyes terrified and mind blank, "Isaiah...is this normal? Is any of what you do to me normal behavior for any guardian angel?"

Isaiah chuckled, "Of course it is, silly! Why wouldn't it be? This is how my kind express their love for one another!"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. Somehow, he knew this answer was probably not correct.

"Tinkerbell and Captain Hook never kissed my lips like this." he quietly said in response.

"Well—they must have never truly loved you then, love!" the garnet-eyed man answered back all-too-quickly.

In spite of all this talk, every time he felt a breeze on his body, a movement on his hand, a tingle on his lips is all he can think is_ IsaiahIsaiahIsaiahIsaiah_.

The paranoia was getting worse.

Every touch, every feel upon his person and skin made him cringe in discomfort, his eyes fill with instant horror.

When he was fourteen, it hit its peak.

Arthur had laid out on his bed after a rather dull afternoon. His eyes slipped gracefully shut and soon, he was fast asleep.

Then it happened.

A hand slipping into his pants, said hand fondling him, and said hand happening to pull at his manhood just right...

A moan erupted out of his mouth as he slowly came back to his senses. Another moan, another step closer to release... Somewhere in the midst of pleasure and orgasm, he could hear a familiar voice speaking. A far too familiar voice.

Sweat causing his bangs to stick to his skin, Arthur then hears the voice and upon doing so, feels nothing short of disgust at himself, "Lovie, judging from your moans you liked it...you liked it a lot."

The blonde shuddered; he...moaned, oh god, he moaned for Isaiah!

Every night it played like this, Isaiah giving him a hand job or him doing the same for Isaiah.

One night, however, he snapped.

"Isaiah, I hate this. Every breeze on my person, a bug touching my hand, a person standing too close to me in the market, all I can feel is your touch. Even if nothing touches me, I can still feel your touches on me and I can't take it anymore! I don't want to live the rest of my life feeling unwanted touches all over me, scaring me to think how far they'll go."

The angel smirked arrogantly, "But lovie, you moan and get hard when I touch you down there. If you hated it oh-so-much, you wouldn't. Lovie, I think you're having a hard time with deciphering your feelings. It's clear you love it when I touch you here!"

Arthur drew in a shaky breath, a moan quietly spilling from his lips as the angel touched him just right.

"You like this, Arthur. You can't deny it."

He moaned some more, getting louder as the angel continued his strokes and his mind is reduced to putty.

He was about to say something in objection to this, but was once more taken over by pleasure as the angel used his free hand to run along his chest and his mouth sucked on that one place on his neck which caused him to moan louder.

He heard could the angel speak, delightfully taunting him, "You're having a hard time accepting that you are sexually attracted to me. You enjoy being dominated, taken over by my touches and my ways, don't you? You enjoy feeling my touches on your skin, that's why you feel them all the time, even when you're not being touched. You enjoy this, Arthur. You love this."

With a loud cry, he came on the angel's hand and immediately ran out of the room. Going to the spare bedroom, he shut the door and locked it. He slumped down against the door, tears falling down his face.

He did get pleasure out of what Isaiah did.

Maybe Isaiah was right? Maybe he felt his hands on him all the time because he secretly wanted it?

Maybe Isaiah was right about him being sexually attracted to him?

"Oh god, no! H-How could I be? He's my angel; if—if I do feel that way towards him, it's wrong! Oh bloody hell, I'm disgusting, I'm so...so disgusting." he sobbed to himself; guilt and self-loathing consuming him as all he felt were Isaiah's hands holding his, Isaiah's arms embracing him...and Isaiah was not there. No one was in the lone room, just a blonde teen who cried himself to sleep.

Isaiah heard every word, however, and was grinning to himself from behind the door.

"Oh Arthur, you are not disgusting, but who am I to tell you otherwise? Why would I, especially since this all plays out so well for me in the end?"

* * *

"Even now, I can still feel his hand on mine, his arms holding me... I hate it. I hate it, I hate it so fucking much! He's taking me over again like he did back then and I hate it! I wanted freedom from him, yet I couldn't leave, I could never leave him because I was too weak, too afraid to be alone." he sobbed out, body shaking viciously as he picked out the next song to be played.


	6. Pulp--This Is Hardcore

_You are hardcore, you make me hard/You name the drama and I'll play the part/It seems I saw you in some teenage wet dream/I like your get-up if you know what I mean/I want it bad/I want it now/Oh can't you see I'm ready now/I've seen all the pictures, I've studied them forever/I want to make a movie so let's star in it together/Don't make a move 'til I say "Action"/Oh here comes the hardcore life_

Arthur's eyes were lost in a memory, his mind reliving the dreaded events. Aedan shuddered at the song and it's forceful imagery.

'_Oh fuck, what the hell did the bastard do to 'im?_'

Every nation could feel bile rising to their throats, their thoughts all immediately rushing to the worst ideas first.

Aedan spoke up first, not being able to hold it in anymore, "Arthur, what happened?"

The Irishman didn't even recognize his voice. It was so soft, frail, afraid of what was about to come out of his brother's mouth.

"I think of this song whenever I think back to my memories of being fourteen and fifteen years old. Isaiah became forceful, controlling, and stopped caring about whether I liked it or not. I hated it, but I didn't dare say a thing because I didn't know how far he'd go if he got too mad." he said in a currently hoarse voice as he tried to evade the wide eyes of the other nations.

It was no use, he saw their horror and disgust anyway when he looked up.

* * *

Smooth hands roughly grabbed the jade-eyed teenager, fingernails digging into his skin, drawing blood out in the process.

Arthur winced, but knew better than to cry out loud. If he dared cry, it would only make things worse.

Bites began to cascade his neck and rough sucks worked their way to that one spot he learned to loathe. A hand grabbed his own, beginning to drag it further down.

His mind tried to take him elsewhere, out of his body, out of his reality. He tried to disconnect himself from his current world and leave it behind.

'_I'm not here, I'm leaving the house, I'm going outside..._'

Eyes were screwed shut as his hands were now being moved by an angel's and were starting to pull on his length.

"Arthur, don't move till I say so. Don't moan till I say so."

'_It's warm outside; there are daisies blooming, grass green and lush, skies a clear blue, and a soft breeze flows by through the trees. I am walking towards a field now..._'

He kept silent, much like the angel wanted, and still like he had been told to be. He was not there anymore mentally. His body was under the guardian's control and for once, he did not mind.

He couldn't feel anyway when he went into this trance like state.

'_The field is clear and soft; there are no weeds or flowers. Simply a mix of grass and wheat. I am laying down because I am bored and have not much else to do. I close my eyes and let the heat comfort me, soothe me as I lay. The day is so nice, I hope it doesn't end._'

"Arthur, move."

'_I wake to see a butterfly flittering by my face. It flies away and I begin to hum a soft tune._'

"Arthur, moan."

'_A fairy comes up to me and we are chatting. This is one of those times where I miss Tinkerbell most... In fact, this is the only time I've ever acknowledged how much I miss my old life. One with my magical friends and my brothers._'

A breathy, labored moan makes itself known, "When I tell you to come, I want you to come."

'_Everything is so nice out here: quiet, peaceful, and serene. I can't help but to smile at this and want to stay forever..._'

"Arthur, come."

'_Yes, everything is so nice and pretty and clean. Too bad I'm none of those things anymore... Why can't I be, though? Why can't I go back to the way it was before?_'

"Good boy, now I'll need to do something special for me. Lay down on the bed and lie as still as you can."

Arthur's eyes opened and he laid himself down on the bed. Then the angel began to masturbate right in front of him and all he can do is close his eyes once more.

'_...No, I can't. It's too late for me now. My brothers hate me too much and the magical friends I've known don't even pay attention to my presence. Reality is I'm not lonely, reality is the fairies and magical beings all neglect me, reality is my own family despises me! ...When did the skies turn black and the ground morph into ash?_'

The angel let out a loud moan as he came onto the child's body. Still, he was not finished. He pulled Arthur to his knees and shoved himself into his throat.

"Lovie, you know what to do..."

'_There is no field, there are no flowers, the grass has turned into grey ash and the sky is black with a red sun. There is no life. There is no breeze. All that's left is me; standing here alone in a mild cold._'

The angel moaned, the teen moved his tongue accordingly to how the angel wanted it. Soon after, he felt a disgustingly bitter and sticky substance in his mouth he wanted to spit out, but swallowed only to appease his 'protector'. He quickly retreated to the bed, pulling the covers over himself and hoping to whoever was up there that he did nothing wrong.

The angel crawled into the bed next to him, smiling and giving him a gentler kiss before wrapping his arms around him tightly, whispering the sweetest of nothings into his ear.

'_I can't go back. This is my reality now and I've learnt over the years that you can't change reality, you can only make the best of it._'

* * *

Arthur then met the crystal blue eyes of Nicky, and said in a still tone, "I can't change my reality. Not even now. Back then, if I had disobeyed Isaiah, he would choked me and beaten me to a bloody pulp with a club. He didn't rape me back then, but he was getting closer to it..."

He then laughed for a few seconds before going on to say, "If I could change my reality, I wouldn't be here in a hospital bed, talking about this with the entire world present. I wouldn't have ever said that chant to make Isaiah appear. I wouldn't have sold off my lower ribs, I wouldn't be too thin. I'd be out in that field, living my old life before Isaiah, and living with brothers who despised me instead. That would've been my reality, if I ever had a say in it."

"It's not too late for that." Nicky countered back softly.

"Yes, it is. Trust me, it's far too late for that to ever happen."


	7. Suede--Animal Nitrate

_Like his dad you know that he's had/Animal nitrate in mind/Oh in your council home he jumped on your bones/Now you're taking it time after time/Oh it turns you on now he has gone/Oh what turns you on now your animal's gone?/Well he said he'd show you his bed/And the delights of the chemical smile/So in your broken home he broke all your bones/Now you're taking it time after time/Oh it turns you on on, now he has gone/Oh what turns you on now your animal's gone?/What does it take to turn you on, on/Now he has gone/Now you're over 21/Now your animal's gone/Animal, he was animal, an animal_

Ewan could feel himself getting sick as the song played on. His grey eyes graced over to Arthur who was sitting in a fetal position and gently rocking himself back and forth.

"This song...it should be self-explanatory. I listen to this when I think about my first time. Well, if one could even it call it that. I didn't want it, I didn't like it, I didn't have a say on who I lost it to... I hated it. I hated it so, so much."

A sad look came upon his face, his eyes were blank as he remembered his first time which defined how any other time would go.

* * *

It was day of his seventeenth birthday and Arthur had a good day so far. Isaiah had been gone when he woke up, so this left Arthur to himself. Which really wasn't that bad in the end.

For the first time in nine years, the jade-eyed teen got to see flying mint bunny and Tinkerbell as well as a few other fairies he hadn't had contact with since Isaiah came into his life.

Just like he wanted, he was in a field, laying down and idly chatting with his much-missed magical friends.

"Wow, Arthur! Look at you, all big and almost grown at seventeen. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after Isaiah came, but he banished us away from you! I hope you aren't mad." the bunny explained with a teary, regretful face.

Arthur grinned, "I'm not mad! I missed you! I missed all of you..."

He hugged the bunny and held him close to his chest. After a few seconds of this, he heard a giggle from the little magical bunny.

"Arthur, you have a small waist for a man and a rather bony body for one, too! You feel more like a woman than a man."

Arthur's face flushed red from embarrassment, "I-I do not! There are men who have small waists out there!"

"Yeah, but not woman small! Ah Arthur, I bet your brothers had to keep away many a suitor!" the bunny sighed dreamily.

Arthur looked to the side, face no longer flushed as he mumbled, "My brothers haven't spoken to me since I was five and they ditched me at the cottage. Isaiah's been the only one in my life since then. Besides, this is my first time in years going outside without Isaiah by me. I don't really...get to see much people, barely any at all in all honesty, so I've never...had a suitor problem per say."

The fairies and bunny gasped in shock, then all at once said in perfect synchronization, "Arthur, you need to see the world outside of work as a nation, wars, and Isaiah! Come, we're going to the village to get you a suitor!"

Jade eyes widened in hesitation, "No! No, you guys, I can't go to a big town or city without Isaiah! It'd be wrong!"

Tinkerbell rolled her bright blue eyes, "Arthur, we're going to a small sailor village, it's no big deal. You know you want to~."

He sighed, then grinned a bit nervously, "Oh...Alright, you win."

"Yay!" they all shouted in joy as they lead the teen to a small village, renowned for being a place for sailors and pirates to drink and find enjoyment.

Arthur had never been surrounded by so many people in one non-work or war moment. True, he been in wars with his people (with Isaiah's supervision) and meetings with his country's leaders as well other countries leaders. Still, being by civilians for a non-work related reason was something very foreign to him.

Almost immediately, he was already being followed by some brute while the fairies and the bunny led him to a small shop. When at the shop, the magical creatures instructed him, "Arthur, go take a look around and maybe you'll find a suitor!"

He sighed before doing as they instructed. However, he got bored in the shop and was soon wandering about outside. No one ever told him (obviously) that wandering about like he was doing alone was never a good idea.

It all had happened so fast. One moment he was walking by himself, the next he is being pinned against a wall of a building by a taller, dirtier, man who appeared to be in his thirties.

"'Ello sweetie. A bit young to be wanderin' around by yerself, huh?" the man spoke, his breath reeking of alcohol and cigars.

"Umm, well I am seventeen, so I don't think I am too young... Sir, can you please let go? I need to be heading on my way home." he tried to ask politely.

All he got was a throaty cackle and a man pinning him harder to wall.

"Hmm, yer awfully pretty for a young man! What do ye say we go back to my ship for a bit o' fun?"

The blonde paled and began to struggle, "No! Let go of me! Let go, you bloody git!"

The man cackled once more before throwing the teen over his shoulders and beginning to walk off with him.

Arthur was kicking, punching, and shouting at the top of his lungs for help, yet no one came. Well, no one did till the man carrying him off suddenly came to a halt.

"Put me down! Put me down! No, I don't want to go with you! Put me down, now!" in the midst of his never-ceasing struggle, he did not hear a man threaten the one carrying him. Instead, he felt himself being placed down and saw the man running as if his life depended on it.

He then heard a velvety smooth voice ask, "Amigo, you okay?"

He turned around to see a Spanish man with lime green eyes, olive skin, and light chocolate hair speaking to him.

"Yes, yes I am...thank you. Uh, you know, for your help." he said to the Spanish man.

The man grinned, "It was no problem, especially for someone as muy bonito as yourself."

Arthur blinked in confusion, "What did you call me in Spanish?"

Lime eyes grinned before stepping closer, soon close enough to where he was side by side with the teen, "Very pretty."

His cheeks turned a bright pink, then he said, "Pretty? I am a man, you know!"

"Yes, a muy bonito man indeed." the man teased a bit before grabbing his hand and kissing it, "I'm Antonio. You are?"

Naïve Arthur; he was left so confused by everything.

Especially this, "My name is England—oh crap, no! I mean Arthur, Arthur Kirkland!"

The man laughed a melodic laugh before replying, "Oh so you're this Angleterre France talks about all the time, then? Ah if I do say so myself, you are just as stunning as he says. Well, I am Spain and it's a pleasure to meet you Arthur."

Ewan and Nicky had been in the town after finding out from the fairies that Arthur was there. Just their luck, by the time they got there, they saw a member of the much infamous Bad Touch Trio flirting with their little brother.

Ewan's slate grey eyes sharpened in rage and Nicky looked as though he wanted to kill the Spaniard for talking to his brother.

"So Arthur, what do you say I treat you to an evening in Spain? I'm sure you'd love it! The ship ride is not too long and you'll be out at sea. Wouldn't that be fun, bonito?"

"I'd like to go sailing on the ocean; it's one of those things I never got to do."

"Ah, so I take this as a 'yes' then?"

"...Yes, yes I'd love to go to Spain with you."

That was what had made the two men snap.

"Like hell yer goin'! Antonio, what the hell do ye think yer doin' to my wee brother?!" shouted the angered Scotsman as he wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"Taking him to Spain with me." he stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Nicky stormed up to the Spaniard, pissed as hell, shouting, "Antonio! Get away from our brother! You are not taking him anywhere with you!"

Antonio grinned, "Oh! Hello Wales, how are you today?"

"Pissed off! You are not taking our little brother anywhere!" he shouted at the Spaniard, completely flabbergasted by his nonchalance.

Antonio frowned, "But Arturo says he wants to go with me to Spain... Isn't he old enough to decide that for himself?"

The Welshman ground his teeth and yelled, "No he is not! You dare lay a finger on my brother—"

"I want to go to Spain, though! I don't remember you two all that well anyway. Besides why do you care what I do? You didn't want a thing to do with me anyway." the blonde interrupted his brother.

They were both silent and wide-eyed for a moment, yet caught off guard by the Spainard taking their brother's hand and gently leading him to his ship.

This did not stop them from sabotaging the Spanish nation's attempts on their little brother, however!

"...Nicky, go get Breanden an' Aedan. I'll deal with the Bad Touch slut." Ewan snarled as Nicky nodded and ran off to alert his twin brothers.

His grey eyes widened in rage as he saw that damn slut twirl his brother around and kiss him on his lips a bit too obscenely for his liking.

"Wow...you sure are passionate." he heard his easily swooned brother say.

"Ah, just wait till you're in Spain with me! Then I can show you all the passion in the world, Arturo." he purred to the blushing teen.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? Too bad it'll never happen!" he interrupted the two as he pulled Arthur out of the Spanish man's grasp and began to carry him away.

'_Someday it will, Ewan...and that muy bonito brother of yours will be mine.'_ he thought with a devilish smirk on his lips as he walked over to his friends.

Ewan was left carrying a struggling brother over his shoulder and away from the dreaded Spaniard.

"...Arthur, ye really don't remember me that well?"

"No, I don't. Put me down, I can walk you know!"

"Like hell I will! I'm not lettin' ye run off with Spain of all people."

"He's not France!"

"He's friends with France, that's good enough reason to keep ye away from 'im!"

Right when Arthur was about to respond, he was suddenly in the arms of his 'guardian'. Rage from hell itself shown in the garnet orbs of the violette angel yet his voice betrayed his rage as he spoke, "Sorry Ewan! You and your brothers are still not allowed near Arthur. I hope you understand."

The Scottish man was more pissed than before, "Isaiah, let him go."

The angel grinned, "I'm afraid not. You see, Arthur still needs me to protect him from you brutes. So if I were you, I'd try staying away and maybe your hand won't end up like Breandens."

The redhead snarled, about to attack the angel, but was too late to do anything to prevent Isaiah from flying away with Arthur at top speed.

Isaiah, when they arrived home, immediately carried Arthur to his room and tore his clothes to shreds with his bare hands. The blonde flinched; instantly not liking where this was going.

Isaiah ripped through his own clothing, his hands gripping Arthur's hips with bruising force once he got done.

He chuckled in a sugary sweet way, his words being pure venom as he spoke, "So, you thought you could leave me for a random Spaniard, huh? Oh darling, he would have fucked you and forced you to leave Spain the next day! I would never do such a thing because I love you. Maybe it's time to show you how much I really do..."

Bleeding bite marks soon covered his chest and thighs, harsh hickeys were given to his neck, and with his left hand moved to Arthur's wrists, he used his free one to leave deep scratches all over.

The blonde yelped out in pain; begging for the angel to have some mercy, "Please stop! Please, I'm sorry, I thought you left me for good! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, please stop!"

The angel smiled wickedly, "No Arthur, you wanted love, so I'm giving it all to you."

'_I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here, I am going outside..._'

This train of thought would not work this time.

The angel wasted no time in shoving his fingers forcefully in the teen. Each movement made hurt worse than the last and all he could do was scream. He struggled to push the angel away, push his hand away from his person, but all he received in return was a firm strike to his cheek.

'_I am in a field, a field near a forest where there are fairies and gnomes running about happily..._'

The bruising force was back on his hips and all he could feel from that point on were his insides being ripped in two. The angel pounded the blonde mercilessly; not even attempting to make him feel pleasure in the process.

"Please...please s-stop! Stop Isaiah!" he screamed as the pain intensified and the angel's moan were becoming more loud and lewd.

'_...I am not here... I am not here... Then where am I?_'

"Stop! Stop, it hurts!"

'_I am...not here._'

"Take it out, Isaiah! Please take it out!"

'_I am..._'

"Isaiah, please!"

'_I am here and there is nothing I can do to escape it._'

He sobbed as the angel hit his orgasm and spilled himself inside the wheat haired teen.

"Lovie, now you're mine for life! No one will want you after this. No one besides me, dear, now you know for fact that I'm the only one for you."

Arthur could not even bring himself to cry out in pain or even sob anymore as blood ran down his legs. All he could do was lay in his bed, tears leaking down his face whilst Isaiah whispered into his ear, "Happy Birthday Arthur; I love you."

* * *

Arthur was crying as the memory hit him hard. Never in his life was he left more frightened, vulnerable, and at the same time, desperate for Isaiah's comfort.

"I liked you then Antonio. Even if you were using me for sex, I wouldn't have minded because I know you wouldn't have done what Isaiah did. Isaiah...oh god, he told me the next day I deserved it for trying to leave him, for going against his rule of going outside alone, for hurting him so bad... For being an inconsiderate, spoiled, hurtful, self-centered brat who took him for granted. He ignored me and left me alone to crawl wherever I needed to."

He then explained further, "He left me for two weeks after that. He fucked me so hard, I couldn't walk. When he came back, I hugged him and told him how sorry I was. He then kissed me and healed my wounds. I know it sounds awful, but I wanted him back again. I wanted his comfort, his companionship...I just didn't want to be alone, especially then."

He then said with a weary voice, "I needed him. I still do."


	8. Pulp--The Fear

_This is our "Music from A Bachelors Den"/The sound of loneliness turned up to ten/A horror soundtrack from a stagnant water-bed/And it sounds just like this/This is the sound of someone losing the plot/Making out that they're okay when they're not/You're gonna like it/But not a lot/And the chorus goes like this/Oh baby/Here comes the fear again/The end is near again/A monkey's built a house on your back/You can't get anyone to come in the sack/And here comes another panic attack/Oh here we go again/So now you know the words to our song/Pretty soon you'll all be singing along/When you're sad, when you're lonely/And it all turns out wrong/When you've got the fear/And when you're no longer searching/For beauty or love/Just some kind of life/With the edges taken off/When you can't even define what it is that you're frightened of/This song will be here/Oh baby/Here comes the fear again/The end is near again_

His eyes were blank as he began to tell what put him here today, "I know my collapsing had a rather...negative effect on all of you, but I assure you, it was never meant to happen! Honest, I did not want this to happen and I did not want to be here, explaining my problems. Yet here we are, correct? Don't worry; it doesn't really get any worse from here. I can guarantee you that."

Somehow every nation in the room doubted this.

* * *

After the first rape, Arthur had not been raped again for years. No, instead he was left with a severe disconnect to his emotions and physical sensations.

When Isaiah touched him, he could no longer feel his airy fingertips touching his skin. All he could feel was a cool breeze in its place.

When Isaiah kissed his lips, he could no longer feel the discomfort, fear, and bile rising up to his throat. All he felt was a numbing sensation.

Whenever Isaiah tried anything sexual, Arthur's body seemed to shut off altogether and not respond. Arthur couldn't feel anything like this anymore, all he felt was a cool breeze.

Arthur was not mad, angry, livid, happy, joyous, excited, sad, lonely, or even really depressed anymore. The only mood he ever felt at this point was a mellow contentment. He usually felt this way twenty-four seven, only a short instance of fear could make him change this feeling otherwise.

He lived his life appeasing Isaiah so he'd never be alone. He did not know why he feared enraging the angel at this point in time. He hadn't been raped in years, let alone had to do anything really sexual, so maybe it was something else? Something outside of this?

He had no idea anymore.

His emotions are turned off, his physical feelings were lost, and he lived life as if he were a broken slave doll pleasing his master for a reason he no longer knew.

As he lays in bed at nights, a tear will occasionally slide out his eye and he has no idea why.

* * *

"I guess you can say...the rape killed me on the inside and out. I no longer felt anything, yet I kept pleasing him out of fear for a reason I didn't even know! I lost more weight, I did not communicate with anyone because I lost the will to, and I...lost my voice, in a sense. Isaiah is all I ever had and all that ever consumes me whole."

He looked at his hands, eyes blank still, "Isaiah's happiness was the only thing I existed for. If I did not make him happy, then I had no reason to exist."

* * *

It had all came apart one day after a meeting when Antonio waved to the blonde as he headed back to his car, Isaiah in tow.

Arthur smiled at the Spanish man and waved back weakly, his head feeling light as he did so.

This one action was all it took to invoke the wrath of the angel besides him.

The very minute they were back at the blonde's home, he is grabbed roughly by the arm and literally pulled up to his bedroom. The very place where Isaiah threw Arthur roughly on the bed and pounced on him, his words causing wide-spread panic in the blonde, "Arthur...you forgot what happens when you try to have a life outside of me."

He whimpered, "Isaiah no, I wasn't trying anything, honest! I was...I was just being polite. Please, please don't! Please Isaiah, no!"

His words were cut off by lips on his own, his clothes were taken off by soft hands, and he could feel the fear seeping in again. A fear he hadn't felt since he was seventeen.

'_I'm not here... I am going outside to the forest. I am in the forest now. I am resting under a tree..._'

"Keep your pretty eyes open for me, love. I want to see them as I claim you again."

Reluctantly, he kept his eyes open, but still attempted to focus on his thoughts as the angel began to touch him yet again.

'_It's mild weather outside. Very mild, indeed. I see a fairy group flying about. I am sitting under the tree. I am under the tree and it hurts for some reason._'

"Swallow, love."

He swallowed the bitter, sticky substance in his mouth. It was at this point where he realized that his mouth and throat felt raw. Sadly enough for him, this is not where it ends.

'_No, it doesn't hurt. I don't feel any pain; I just feel contentment. Yes, contentment. A gnome is talking to me, a very nice little gnome..._'

His train of thoughts are cut off by a painful, deeply burning sensation in his body. He once more felt himself being ripped in two whereas Isaiah was moaning and moving so, so fast. A yell of pain escaped him, and in that moment, he was once again pleading, "Please stop, Isaiah! Stop, it hurts!"

'_I am talking to the gnome about my pain...he then changes shape into a hideous troll and begins to laugh, telling me I deserve this for making such a pure creature this tainted._'

"Lovie, your eyes look so pretty when you cry."

'_He's taunting me now, calling me weak and pathetic. He tells me I am a horrid person and I don't deserve anyone as good as Isaiah in my life. He says I deserve to be alone forever._'

"I-Isaiah, no... It hurts, it hurts please stop!" he cried out to his 'protector' whose only response was to chuckle and kiss his lips, "Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

'_I deserve it. I deserve it. I made Isaiah this way. I ruined, stained, tainted a perfect being with my impure ways. I'm sorry, Isaiah. I'm sorry... Please stop._'

The angel is suddenly spent and yet again, Arthur is left with blood running down his thighs and his angel holding him tightly.

"...You should know you're mine and mine only. Let this be a less harsh reminder of that."

["Isaiah was gone the next morning. Fortunately I could walk this time around, but I noticed I was running late for the meeting. So I spritzed on some cologne, got dressed in different clothes, and went out to the meeting."]

Arthur tried to avoid curious glances, concerned stares, and worried glares as he took his seat. Life, however, did not work this way. By the time they had their break, he had Japan, Norway, and Spain all cornering him.

"Asa-san...are you okay?" he asked the blonde gently.

His face showed a broken smile and empty eyes as he said, "Yes, yes I am. Just a bit tired is all."

Norway then spoke up, "Where is Isaiah? Why isn't he here today?"

The bitter tone he took when speaking of Isaiah did not shock Arthur. He knew of the Norwegian's dislike of his protector and he knew all-too-well of the many fights he had with the garnet-eyed angel.

"He left...we had a fight and he left. Don't worry about it, I'm just fine." he tried to convince them, but only seemed to fail.

"Arturo, you reek of cologne and sex! Did you fuck Isaiah last night?"

His face went red, then he stuttered out, "W-What?! No!"

Kiku's eyes darkened by a shade in well hidden rage, "Did he do anything to you, Asa?"

"No, nothing happened and nothing is wrong! Look, I'm going back to the meeting room, I'll talk to you later." he said to the three before heading back to his seat at the conference table.

Luck was on his side for this one. Right when he took his seat, the break was done and he was the next speaker.

The very second he stood up and began to walk over to the podium, he saw the other nations for a flash second before everything went black.

* * *

"...That's why I'm here today. Listen, it's not that big of deal. I can go home after this and things will be back to normal." he said far too nonchalantly for everyone's liking.

Ewan growled, "No ye aren't! Arthur, you're comin' home with us! I won't allow it ta happen again!"

"Britain, dude, seriously you can't go! What if Isaiah comes back?" the American shouted.

"Angleterre, non! You can't do this to yourself!" France cried out.

"Arturo, why don't you run off with me to Spain? Isaiah probably doesn't know where it is and plus, you'll finally be able to experience the true passion only a Spaniard can give! What do you say, Arturo?" Spain offered too eagerly for his sibling's liking.

Aedan snarled lowly, "Watch it, you idiot..."

Nicky glared Antonio down before shouting, "No! No way in hell is he leaving the country!"

Antonio grinned, "Oh hello Wales! How are you?"

He was not even going to bother.

"Arturo, what do you say?" the brunette asked in a cheery voice, "It would do you better to leave the country of your pain than to stay and wallow in bad memories."

Francis' ocean eyes lit up as a perverted light bulb went off in his head.

'_If I save Angleterre from Isaiah, then he'll love me back and we can have sex..._'

Okay, he needed to stop there before he got carried away.

"Angleterre, Spain is not a place for recovery! Come to France where I will take care of you personally and aid you with anything you need." the Frenchman offered.

Lime eyes narrow at his friend, and for a split second, France thought he saw actual fire from his glare, "Why is Spain inferior to France in this matter? Besides, isn't sex the last thing a rape victim needs, amigo?"

Francis decided to shut his mouth now before the Inquisition side of his friend emerged.

"Good! Now, Arturo, what do you say about going to Spain, muy bonito blonde?" he asked in a happy tone yet again. Acting as if he hadn't just shown his violent side to intimidate France.

Before Arthur could reply, the doctor reentered the room and told him, "Arthur, due to your severe malnutrition and dehydration, we recommend you stay here. There is also another matter we need to discuss, but we will do so in private."

The wheat blonde nodded, "Okay, sounds good to me. I'll stay, just to take care of those things."

The doctor smiled before leaving the room and the nations alone with one another.

Happiness should have been in the air. Instead, every breath was caught in a throat as they saw the tall figure with wings standing by Arthur's bed.

"Isaiah?"

(Author's Note: Hello, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! After this will be the final song, the final chapter. I hope you loved it so far and I hope Isaiah truly is a disturbing character for anyone to read of, as he has to be one of the most evil character's I've ever written! Well, he is in my opinion at least. I bet you are wondering why I do not refer to him as 'England' in this story, even though he's still a nation. None of what happens to Arthur with Isaiah is technically not happening to England the nation, it's happening to Arthur the person. So, in this sense, I wrote it this using mostly his human name. Anywho, since I probably bored you with that tid-bit, enjoy the story because soon I will be putting up the ending! Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it. :) )


	9. Suede--The 2 of Us

The angel in all of his glory suddenly appeared by Arthur's bedside, with what appeared was a sad smile on his face. Though many now question this smile, the angel lay the blonde on his back before giving him a kiss on the forehead, "Arthur...sorry I left. I had an angel meeting to attend to in heaven. I hope you understand, love."

Arthur nodded, smiling weakly while he replied, "Yes, yes I do. You know I can't stay mad at you, Isaiah."

The weak smile, the blank, submissive look in his eyes... Aedan couldn't take it.

"Isaiah, get the fuck away from 'im!" he shouted whilst he ran up to the two from his position in the room.

The barrier was once more reenforced as the Irishman attempted to hit the angel. He yelled out in pain, his fist the moment it touched the barrier had become a bleeding, blistering, raw mess with bits of bone showing through inflamed skin. A flash-second-smirk was not missed by anyone present in the room. Well, it was missed by Arthur, but at the time it did not really concern the nations in the room.

If just punching the barrier did that to a nation's hand, then it would surely do worse to anything else stronger that may attempt to strike it.

"Isaiah...how could you do this to him? You kept him away in claims of protection, but in the end, you raped him, abused him, and manipulated him. What...how could you do this to our brother?" angered crystal eyes with frustrated tears starting to fill them reached the attention of Isaiah.

"I knew we were shit to Arthur! My brothers may have never trusted you, but I did, okay? I trusted you because I knew we'd fuck him up too much if he was by us! I could've gotten Arthur back years ago yet I never did because I thought you were doing what's best for him. I was doing what I thought was best for him, he always looked so happy with you... How could you do this to him and still fucking smile at me as if nothing happened, Isaiah? How!" the raven ranted at the violette whose response was to grin.

"I'm happy you're back."

The words spoken to Isaiah were so soft, calm, and tired sounding all near had to strain their ears to listen.

All Isaiah could do was say, "Arthur, my love, I'm happy to be back."

He leaned down once more and tenderly kissed the blonde on the lips.

"Thank you for coming back..." the blonde said in a weak tone before continuing on to say, "I was telling everyone about some records that me think of you and the times I've had with you. Is there any song that...makes you think of me?"

Isaiah glanced at the records available to him and picked out one, Arthur's favorite one, to be exact. He saw the song he was looking for and sighed, "This one always makes me think of you. It suits you so perfectly, I love it for you."

_Lying in my bed I think of you/That song goes through my head/The one we both knew/In each line lies another line full of sacred sound/But you're outside where the companies dream and the money goes round/Lying in my bed/Watching my mistakes/I listen to the band/They said that it could be the 2 of us_

"Remember that night fully when you wished for me? I had been in your life this whole time... I always have been." the angel explained with a nostalgic look on his face.

_The snow might fall and write the lines on the silent page/But you're outside making permanent love to the nuclear age/Two silhouettes by the cash machine make a lovers dance/It's a tango for the lonely wives of the business class/Lying in my bed/Watching my mistakes/I listen to the band/Lying in my bed/With nothing much to say so I listen to the man/He said that it could be the 2 of us_

"Really? You were?"

"Yes, I was and I always will be."

* * *

A little boy of the age of five was lying alone in his bed in an empty cottage. Tears stain his closed eyes, tears which had fallen ever since he found his way out of the woods and back to his brother's place.

He remembered their words all too well...

'_Go away, Arthur or we'll make ye leave._'

'_Quit your cryin' you little nancy! You killed our mum with your birth, and it'd be best for all of us if you just left!_'

'_Arthur, just leave. We took you to that cottage for a reason and the reason was so we'd be rid of you. Do the considerate thing for once, you selfish brat, and leave._'

'_Arthur, I'm not afraid to use the dragon on you._'

The angel was in the room, heart heavy for the little blonde on the bed. He touched the child's hand, soon taking it into his own. He did his best to chase the bitter and bad dreams away. At the crack of dawn, the angel returned to his invisible state, heart still heavy for the child he had to protect.

* * *

"Do you remember when I first became visible to you? Because I do and I cherish that memory with all my heart."

Arthur smiled fondly.

* * *

He had been outside with his magical friends in a field that day, playing with a little bunny. Flying mint bunny, to be exact.

"Flying mint bunny! Wait, I want to get some flowers for Tinkerbell and Katerina! You know, to thank them for all their help... Wait, bunny!" he called out as the creature went on its own way.

He sighed before going into the forest alone. Further down the path, he found a lovely patch of pure white water lilies near a little pond and a rose-bush not too far from it.

He grabbed a few water lilies and roses. It was the very moment he turned around, ready to head on his way back, when he saw a tall man standing there. The man had a luminous glow of gold radiating off his tanned skin, his eyes being a pure ebony black in color, and his hair was a soft tuft of pure-spun golden curls.

"Hello, fair child! How are you today?"

The blonde responded politely, "I am good. Listen sir, I need to be heading on my home... Tinkerbell and Katerina will worry if I'm not home soon."

"Oh but fair child, with my aid, you could become a fairy forever!" the man promised, black eyes sparkling as he did so.

He squirmed underneath the man's stare, then asked slowly, "Who are you?"

"I am Prince Dellestiar and you fair child, are perfect for me! Come back to my kingdom and be my mate." the man introduced himself as he reached out to grab the small child, who only dodged it and began to run.

He had been warned of the fairy prince and what kind of fairy he is. He knew the prince was powerful, but evil.

The prince still remained in his humanoid form whilst he ran after the blonde boy. Poor Arthur was soon cornered by the prince, who had a devious glint to his eyes. He turned his head to the side to call out for help and in that moment, he found it.

"Aedan! Aedan, help! Help me, Aedan, Dellestiar wants me to go back to his kingdom and be his mate! Aedan, Aedan help!" he cried out desperately.

All the redhead did was look at his brother for a short moment before leaving. Jade eyes widened in hurt and betrayal while they watched his brother leave him.

"No! No, I don't want to go with you, leave me alone!" he shouted as the fairy approached him closer.

Suddenly, as the fairy took one step too close, a powerful gust of wind blew him backwards and several feet away from Arthur.

When this happened, the terrified child ran for it and did not stop till he was home at the cottage.

He returned home only to be by his magical friends long enough to tell them what happened before they were gone to deal with the prince themselves.

Nightfall soon befell the land and the blonde was reading a spell book on angels. He saw a chant said in the form of a wish and had read it. That is, till he fell asleep of course.

When he woke up, he was on the floor of his living room and covered in a warm blanket. With a sadness in his voice and the chant instilled in his head, he began to recite the chant to summon a guardian angel.

"I wish my brother's weren't so mean, I wish my mum was still here, I wish for a better day and brighter tomorrows, I wish for my guardian in my life." he whispered out in the room, not really believing it would work since he believed he had no guardian angel.

Out of a shadow of a man materialized his guardian angel, Isaiah.

* * *

The room was silent, Aedan was fuming (again), and Isaiah was holding Arthur's hands in one of his own, gently drawing circles on them with his fingers.

"I promised that I'd never leave you alone on the night when you summoned me."

_I heard you call from across the city through the stereo sound/And so I crawled there sickeningly pretty as the money went round/Lying in my head watching my mistakes/I listen to the band/And the drums beat in my head/Pianos chime the sound in this prison of the house/And as the illness comes again/Can you hear me through the rain/As I listen to the band?/As I sing the silent song/Mime each lonely word:Please listen to the man/He said that it could be the 2 of us_

"...Arthur, at the last angel meeting, I got promoted to arch angel. I won't be able to guard you or protect you anymore." he whispered out to the blonde who looked stunned yet terrified all at once.

"That's why...I need you to lie down and lay still, okay?" the blonde nodded at that this and the angel pulled a long, pure silver sword with a crystal handle.

Before anyone could react, he plunged the sword into the Arthur's heart.

"I could never leave you alone or lonely. I love you too much for that."

Slowly, he pulled the sword out and as he did so, a transparent form was being pulled out. When the sword was fully removed, so was Arthur from his body.

_Alone but never lonely/You and me_  
_Alone but never lonely/You and me_

Isaiah tilted the soul's head up to meet his eyes. Smiling he explained, "Now you'll be with me forever. You will never be alone ever again and I can keep you by my side forever."

He leaned down and kissed the blonde on his lips.

Arthur smiled yet again, "You really...love me, don't you Isaiah?"

The pale violet haired one nodded, "I do, and I always have. This is for the best, Arthur. No one else will ever be able to love you like I do and no one else will ever wish to stay by you forever."

"I know, Isaiah. I don't mind what you did because I know in the end this is for the best." the wheat haired twenty-three year old said in a simple, calm tone.

_Alone but loaded/Oh/Alone but loaded/Oh_

The song was ending, the nations were left standing motionless in horror, and yet only one could speak.

"Arthur, you may never be lonely, but...you'll always be alone." Nicky said in a hushed voice.

"I know, but this isn't your place to worry, Wales. He did not kill England, he only showed mercy to its personification." Arthur explained, a far-off look in his jade eyes.

"Come Arthur, we're going now." the arch angel spoke and the Briton nodded in response, looking back to the nations and his brothers.

"Goodbye old friends. I'll certainly miss all of you." he then turned to his brothers, a warm smile on his face, "...I'll tell mum you all said 'hi' and that you love and miss her everyday."

In a bright beam of light which only flashed for a second, Arthur and Isaiah disappeared into thin air.

(Author's Note: Hello and I hope you've enjoyed this final chapter! I picked out this song because it is one of my favorite Suede songs I constantly listen to on repeat...and it fit the ending I was aiming for. Anyways, thank you to anyone and everyone who reads this, likes it, loves it, hates it, or who just pays attention to it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Again, thank you and thank you to the one lone person who follows this story! Hopefully the end wasn't a disappointment to you. So, again, thank you all and thank you for reading. :) )


End file.
